


Finally

by autumntbz



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, eric centered, have i just invented a new ot3 ship???, i love these 3, juhwalric, no speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumntbz/pseuds/autumntbz
Summary: eric, juyeon and hyunjoon have their first date as an established poly-triad/no speech, eric pov/





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo yo fellow theBs (or deobis)  
> this is the softest thing i have ever written ugh it might be a bit over the top  
> so it's eric's pov and there's no proper speech  
> enjoy!!

I reorganise the blankets again and double and triple check the sofa-bed will fit three people. Technically it should only fit two, but hey that just means we’ll have to squish up.

Which ain’t gonna be the end of the world.

I’ve been trying to organise this for days, a time for the three of us to finally spend some time together away from the rest of the idiots we’re friends with. I feel like we need this as healing time.

We’ve been through the shit this last year, what with Juyeon moving here from Seoul and mystifying the hell out of both Hyunjoon and I with his serious looks yet goofy personality. We were whipped, which threw us into confusion as we had just recently celebrated our 1 year anniversary. I hung out with Juyeon, Hyunjoon hung out with Juyeon. We fought over him, annoyed at each other for spending time with him without the other person. But we knew we still loved each other.

We didn’t know what to do, all the fighting and making up only to fight again when we saw Juyeon was making our relationship hell. We confronted Juyeon, a sort of joint confession, only to find that he felt the same confusion; he was in love with the both of us equally.

We settled for the best possible solution. We would see how we got on with the three of us all dating.

Thank you Google for teaching me the wonderful world of polyamory.

I nervously sit down and restack the pile of DVDs I got out and ready. It’s hit me that this is the first proper time we’re gonna all be hanging out alone since we agreed our little ‘arrangement’ I guess you could call it.

I tap my foot against the floor, sounds echoing around the empty summerhouse that my parents let me have for the weekend. The doorbell suddenly rings and I’m brought out of my stupor. I take a deep breath before going to open the door for whoever turned up first.

As soon as I open the door Hyunjoon rushes into my arms, nearly toppling me over. The feeling is so familiar that all my worries melt away. Tonight is gonna be brilliant.

He pulls away as he kicks my door shut with his foot, before leaning forward again, this time to give me a quick peck on the lips. His face stays close to mine as we begin to laugh. We both know how important tonight is – if the three of us don’t get on well together we know it’ll be the end for any possible relationships between any of us. But the excitement still tops any of those feelings.

I pray that it does go well, because I honestly can’t remember any more what it’s like to only give and receive love and care with only one person.

I take his soft hand in mine and lead him through to the living room, the biggest grins gracing both of our faces. I show him around a bit, because he’s never visited the summer house before, hand still in mine, his thumb rubbing backwards and forwards over the back of my hand. Over the years I’ve spent a lot of time with Hyunjoon, but once again, tonight is just that little bit more special.

The doorbell rings again and I leave Hyunjoon in the kitchen to answer it. I have to look up at Juyeon as he greets me with a smirk. One of the very first conversations we ever had was over my height, which he insisted made me look cute.

He reaches out to ruffle my hair, mumbling something about how it’s messy, yet cute. I playfully push his hand away while pouting before hugging him around his midriff. If hugging Hyunjoon feels familiar, then hugging Juyeon feels safe. Possibly due to his height I feel like nothing can harm me when he folds his arms around my shoulders and rests his chin on my head.

I pull away and tell him Hyunjoon beat him in getting here. His face lights up even more and takes his shoes off before placing his warm hands on my shoulders and lets me guide him to the kitchen.

Juyeon breaks away from me when we enter the kitchen and rushes over to Hyunjoon, who looks flustered as we caught him with a handful of grated cheese, about to sneak a bite. I laugh and feel warm as I watch them share a small kiss and a hello.

I almost feel proud of myself when I feel no jealousy. I knew already that they’ve kissed before now but it doesn’t bother me or make me feel any less loved by Juyeon. I know that we’ll kiss for the first time whenever we’re both ready to do so.

I start taking things out of the fridge to make pizza with, giving the other two instructions on where to find baking trays.

I hear a sarcastic ‘yes chef Sohn’ from Juyeon before feeling a soft kiss pressed to the back of my neck as he passes. I rub the place where he kissed, feeling goose-bumps, and glance over sheepishly to him as he takes stuff out of the cupboard. He catches my eye and winks before assisting Hyunjoon in placing the bases on the tray. I shake my head slightly and laugh; that boy is so quiet and serious in school, but can be so flirty with us.

We spread pizza sauce onto 2 bases and sprinkle copious amounts of cheese – well, the cheese that Hyunjoon hadn’t eaten yet – then moved on to sorting out other toppings. Or more Juyeon wielded a big knife to cut some ham while I stood at the side with my head on Hyunjoon’s shoulder, telling Juyeon every so often to be careful. A trip to A&E would definitely make this first date a disaster.

Speaking of, this has all gone so smooth so far. I look up at Hyunjoon and by the smile on his face I can tell he’s thinking the same thing. I stand up straight with a sudden desire to kiss him. Our lips meet only shortly but sweetly, before Juyeon starts cooing over at us and saying his ‘two boys’ are cutest things ever. I’ve realised over the last few months that his favourite thing is to baby us, even if he is only a year older than us both.

We giggle slightly before joining Juyeon back at the counter to put the pizzas into the oven. We all trudge back into the living room, an arm of Juyeon’s around both of our shoulders.

What was I even worried about? I was so scared it would be awkward with the three of us all now aware of us all liking each other but we’ve all just…clicked.

We sit on the sofa and chat about useless stuff, mainly about our other friends. Nice things obviously. Juyeon was his serious yet flirtatious self around us and Hyunjoon was his usual soft cuddly self with his head resting on Juyeon’s lap and the rest of his body curled onto mine as Juyeon and I sat shoulder to shoulder. One of Juyeon’s hands played with his ash grey hair, twisting and swirling strands absentmindedly while I fiddled with the soft hem of Hyunjoon’s hoodie. I could almost feel him melt into our legs with all the attention he was receiving.

I feel the vibrations of him groaning slightly as we hear the oven timer go off, signalling someone to go rescue the pizza’s before they go burnt. He rolls right off us and heavily onto the floor, before grumbling about how he was nearly asleep before actually crawling his way through to the kitchen.

Juyeon and I laugh and yell playfully after him as he goes. He then turns to me and docks his head to the side cutely as he stares at me a little bit. I feel myself redden under his gaze before he pinches my cheeks painfully and coos at me. I shove him away but soon latch myself onto his side, my arms around his waist and hitching one leg up onto his ones.

He calls me his baby.

Hyunjoon comes back with three heaping plates of pizza and grumbles something about how we better be grateful. We both stifle laughs as we say thank you, Hyunjoon naturally sitting on Juyeon’s other side under his outstretched and waiting arm after setting the plates on the coffee table. I detach one arm from Juyeon’s waist to hold one of Hyunjoon’s hands, a gesture we’ve done so many times but never loses its meaning. We sit there for a while just enjoying each other’s company and touch before the smell of pizza becomes too powerful and we each take a plate.

We eat in that same position, my head still on Juyeon’s chest and Hyunjoon’s head on his shoulder. Once we’ve successfully finished – with some difficulty due to laughing at Hyunjoon nearly burning his tongue on every slice – I quickly tidy away all our plates. I come back to the living room to find Juyeon and Hyunjoon kissing quite deeply. I grin at them before grabbing the pile of DVDs I looked out for us. They break apart and look sheepishly at each other and then at me, almost guiltily. I feel like it’ll take them a while to not feel guilty, but I just know that if I give enough reassurance we’ll all get there and figure out the boundaries of our relationships eventually.

We settle on Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I find myself being pulled by Hyunjoon’s hand to squish in-between them on the sofa-bed and feel them both get as close as possible to me on either side. Juyeon then moves away shortly to pull the blankets over us all.

Throughout the film I’m very aware of the two bodies pressed against mine, but it’s comforting, warm and reassuring. And also safe.

Hyunjoon spends half the movie complaining how it’s not like the book and Juyeon spends half of it playfully telling him to shut the fuck up. I just sit there, alternating my head between resting on Hyunjoon’s to resting on Juyeon’s, laughing at my boyfriends’ silliness. It would almost feel just like a friendly sleepover, but every so often I would get a random kiss on the cheek from Juyeon or I would feel a hand on my chin for me to turn round to meet Hyunjoon’s lips.

By the time the film ends it’s nearly midnight and we all agree to just go to sleep. Juyeon gets up to turn off the lights and the TV while Hyunjoon and I nestle under the covers. He brings me close to him and I snuggle into him, my arms around his waist and my head on his shoulder in our usual cuddling position.

I feel the sofa-bed dip behind me as Juyeon eases his way into the blankets silently. I feel his chest press against my back and feel his arms around my own waist.

He’s practically lying on top of me, but not heavily. I’m completely sandwiched.

I realise that as comfortable and as loved as I feel, my being in the middle is restricting Hyunjoon and Juyeon to cuddle. I begin to voice this before they both simultaneously shush me gently and try to calm me back down. I feel Juyeon lean over me slightly to meet Hyunjoon’s mouth with his own. They exchange words I cannot hear before I feel his lips leave a trail of the softest presses from my cheek near my mouth to my ear. He returns his head to behind mine, nestling in, after a whispered ‘good night baby’ in my ear.

I hear Juyeon sigh contently. I don’t want to disturb him by moving to kiss Hyunjoon so I just rest my lips against his neck gently and keep them there, hoping he gets the message. He hums slightly, before moving one hand to my hair, telling me he definitely did get my message.

I feel my eyes grow heavy. Today has been…successful. I can only hope we can safely live the rest of our lives like this. I feel safe, secured and above all loved by the two most amazing boys on the planet.

And I hope they know how much I love them too.

**Author's Note:**

> agh please let me know if you thought this was good!  
> how is juhwalric not a more popular thing i don't get it?!  
> anyways keep listening to right here bc my boy eric finally got good lines and i cried :))))  
> i love every single one of you <3


End file.
